Truth Is
by SpunkElement
Summary: This is for Lance, who's bday is today! Give him a nice bday shout! Just read it since I don't wanna put a summary.


Shuichi opened the door to the apartment he shared with famous novelist, Eiri Yuki. He tip-toed inside, carefull to be quiet. For the past few days Yuki had been in a snappy mood because his dead line was around the coner and he wasn't in the mood for the tongue lanshing of his life if he came into the apartment loud. He placed the bags in his hands by the door as he shut it. The door clicking shut behind him.

He looked at the Nittle Grasper watch on his slender wrist. It about a little after four in the afternoon. He took off his shoes by the door. Yuki had a weird thing about Shuichi wearing his shoes throughout the house. Not like his shoes were dirty or anything.

Shuichi paused as he heard something crash in the bedroom. _Did Yuki get drunk again? I wouldn't be surprised. _

He quietly padded to the bedroom door where he pushed it open gently. Then he felt his heart stop. He felt like he was going to throw-up.

Yuki was in bed and he wasn't alone. The two hadn't notice him as they contuined to...but the girl Yuki was with looked up and said, "Honey, who's that?"

Yuki looked up and Shuichi watched Yuki's eyes go big. "Shu. Shu!"

Shuichi was tumbling out of the apartment. By the time Yuki got to the door, a sheet wrapped around his waist, Shuichi had already ran outside and it had started to rain.

The red-head girl came up behind and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Come back to bed."

* * *

Shuichi stared at the street in front of him as the rain pounded down on his head and down his body. In his hurry out of the house, he had forgotten his shoes and his jacket. There was no way he could go back for them now. Not after what he saw. Shuichi kicked himself as he walked down the street. He should had seen the facts in front of him. 

Someone tugged his wet shirt and he turned around. A little girl had a blue umbrella over her head that had Bad Luck on it. She handed him her umbrella before pulling her yellow slicker over her body. Her hair was the weirdest shade of blonde and her eyes were big green. She was really cute.

He put the umbrella over his head and said, "Thank you."

She smiled very big and motioned for him to follow him. "What's wrong," Shuichi asked.

She pointed to her thaort then put her small fist to her mouth. "You got a cold and lost your voice," Shuichi questioned.

She smiled even bigger, if it were possible, and nodded her head. She held out her small hand, which he took. She pulled him down the streets, gently leading him away from Yuki's apartment.

* * *

The next morning Shuichi walked into N-G Records with Kay(he had found out her name after they had checked into a hotel on the other side of town), gripping his hand tightly. 

"Shuichi! There you are! Yuki's been calling here since last night asking where you were," Hiro said, looking up from his guitar. Kay gently went behind Shuichi, trying to hide herself from view. Her voice was slowly coming back after he had gone out to the store to buy some stuff for her cold.

"Who's the girl," Suguru asked.

"This is Kay. I've been staying with her. Anyway, come on guys lets get to work," Shuichi shouted.

There was a loud shot as K fired a bullet from his gun.

"GET TO WORK! We're got a lot of work to do before next weeks show," K shouted.

(**A/N: Hehehe, K meet Kay! I just noticed that!)**

As the band got ready Shuichi set Kay next to Sakano and said, "Sit here, okay? I'll be back."

He watch Kay nodded her head, sharply.

He walked behind the glass and gave everyone the cue.

"_Ah Oh Ah Oh  
Ran into an old friend yesterday  
Caught me by surprise when he called my name  
He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past  
Talked for a while, asked him how it's been  
Said that he was seeing somebody and  
Told me this was gonna last  
Showing me her photograph  
And all the feelings that I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself  
(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you"  
_

Kay had stood up and was dancing to the song, her smile dazzling him through the glass.

_We reminisce on the way things used to be  
Shared a couple laughs, shared some memories  
Talked about the things that changed  
Some for good and some for bad  
Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch  
Promised that we'd always keep in touch  
Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts, walked away and that was that  
And all the feelings that I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself  
(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

He just now noticed Yuki in the room, watching him with intense eyes. Kay had placed her hands on the glass and he put one of his hands over hers.

_Guess I'Now the truth is it hurts but I know that the fault is mine  
'Cuz I let him go  
Tried to get over it but it's messin' with my mind (Because I know)  
I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
I just gotta be honest, I guess, I-I guess, I'm still in love, in love, in love"_

Shuichi stopped singing and dropped the mic as Yuki entered the recording. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Shuichi couldn't breath as he heard the words from Yuki's lips. "Yuki..." Shuichi trailed off as Yuki claimed his lips with his own.

It was sweet, innocent and gentle. Not the hard, demanding and passinate kisses Yuki use to give him. When they pulled away Kay was staring at them with the look that said, "_Awww_!"

"Forgive me," Yuki asked.

"How can I not," Shuichi asked back. Hiro tapped his foot as the two leaned in once again to kiss.

"How about saving that for when you get home," Suguru questioned.

"Right. Sorry. Come on, Kay! Lets go!" Kay ran to Shuichi, who bent down and picked her up. She put her small hands on Shuichi's cheeks and pressed , making him look like a fish.

"Yuki. This is Kay," Shuichi said.

Yuki looked over at K and said, "I thought he was K."

"Kay...has to go home," Kay whispered loudly in Shuichi's ear. Shuichi shot her a question look.

"Kay was just helping Shuichi because he looked so sad. Kay says bye now," Kay said, grinning. Shuichi put Kay on the floor.

"Can you get home okay," Shuichi asked.

Kay nodded her head and waved before running out of the studio as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Hiro walked up to the mic on the stage and the crowed burst into cheers. He waited for them to calm down. Which took longer than he thought. Once he was sure they were done he said, "Shuichi's not feeling well! You see he meet the cutest eight year old and he was really hoping that she would come! If you could help me find her I'm sure Shuichi would come out and sing for you guys!" Everyone in the crowed looked around and it took a while but finally someone shouted, "I FOUND HER!" 

He watched as the small girl was passed up to the stage. She wore rolled up shorts and a blue shirt with a pink hat, a smile over her face.

"Okay. I need you to read this." Hiro handed the small girl the mic and a slip of paper.

"Yuki says he's sin-sin...What's this word?"

Hiro sighed and quickly wrote the word "sorry" in place. Yuki was such an idiot. He knew that the girl was going to read it.

"Oh! Okay! 'Yuki says he's sorry and that he really wishes he could be here to listen to Shuichi's song but instead he wants Kay--that's me!--to read this poem instead.'"

She looked over at Hiro, who motioned for her to contuine.

_The darkness is here  
Do not run in fear  
It is the stillness before storm  
If we could only meet in a dorm  
But i sit here alone  
All the company i have is a stone  
But the next time we meet will be bliss  
All i need is one kiss  
All i need is you!_

They watched Shuichi run out on stage, yelling, "ARE YOU READY TO JAM!"

Shuichi gave Kay a hug as he took the mic away from the little girl as he started to sing.

And they all lived happily ever after!

* * *

**This is for Lance, who's b-day is today. He's so gay that he made me post this story for him so he could always see it. Its better than another story a friend wants me to type up. -dies- Anyway the poem I didn't write. The poem was written by my ex-boyfriend. Contuining I forgot to put Sakano's b-day up. Which is Sept. 19th. So give him a b-day shout out.Even if he is in a manga!**


End file.
